There has been a constant need for portable shelters that are easily and quickly erected and that may be broken down for storage in a compact condition. Tents have been used in the past with only marginal success. The canvas or other flexible material does not provide adequate insulation, and the tent materials are quite heavy and awkward to handle.
Small, portable buildings have been designed and constructed in the past, some of which are readily assembled. However, the building components for such construction are quite heavy and bulky, thereby causing a storage problem.
The present building component and system provides an answer to the portable building problems presented above, through a system making use of corrugated material construction. Corrugated sheet material panels include internal fluted layers, the flutes of which form open channels. The panels are rabbeted at edges, and the channels are oriented with respect to the rabbeted edges such that successive panels may be connected together along the rabbeted edges and secured by connecting rods that extend through channels in one panel member into similar channels of the remaining panel member.